


【影日】如疾风一般

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Series: 东京⇔仙台 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E





	【影日】如疾风一般

如疾风一般

时间是1月1日的5点54分。  
东北新干线的第一班列车是早上6点，我算准了时间才裹紧外套登上二楼的站台。不出所料，此刻外面还是一片漆黑，站台灯在寒夜中也显得有些微弱。  
雪还没有停，冷风从列车轨道上吹进来，呼啸着把大片的雪花砸在我的脸上。硬生生驱走了红眼航班带来的睡意。  
站台上只稀稀拉拉地站了几个人。一点都不像是东京站该有的样子，更像是什么山村终点小站——  
深夜，无人。脑子里快要唱起那些男女私奔夜逃的演歌了。  
地下的jr站内恐怕已经熙熙攘攘，挤满了要去神社初谒的人。同样是新干线，往大阪方向的站台也肯定会比这边好一些。  
——归省的人也不会在这里等头班车的。一年中好不容易等到的正月假期，又有谁愿意在这么冷的日子里天还没亮就起床呢。  
在这种大雪封山的季节里去东北的…私奔的演歌再次在我脑海中响了起来。

快要走到票面上印着的3号车厢时，发现已经有个身高超乎寻常的青年站在那里。反复着低头和抬头的动作，似乎在确认着手上车票和站台指示牌上的信息。穿得不算厚实，却看起来一点都不冷的样子。

刚才在机场的电车站台上也见过这个人。  
近乎190cm的身高，黑色头发的日本人，怎么可能不注意到呢。

果然，在新年的第一天里等首班车的，只有我们这些红眼航班上下来的人了。  
这么想着，隼号列车如疾风般呼啸着驶进了站台。

突然的急刹车让一上车就进入暴睡模式的我醒了过来。在一秒前的梦里，这个急刹车大概让我失足跌下了悬崖。  
紧接着车内广播响起了“因大雪临时停车”的通知。  
车窗外依旧是灰蒙蒙的一片，车内灯光的反光让人看不清外面的景色。  
我打开手机看了看时间，六点四十。  
接着打开地图，蓝色的小点告诉我现在已经进到了福岛县境内。

“那个…请问发生什么了？”  
是刚才那个高个子的青年，他的座位就在我的旁边。也是一副刚从睡梦中醒过来的样子。  
“大雪，临时停车。”  
“啊？什么时候开车呢？”  
“说是未定。”我无奈地摊了摊手。

青年表现出了一种明显的沮丧，一边向我道了谢，从口袋中掏出了手机。  
“是回去有急事吗？”在知道开车时间之前，我也没了什么睡意，便随意地和青年攀谈起来。也算是防止自己不小心睡着。  
“啊，和人约好了在车站所以…”  
“这么早？真好啊——”我忍不住羡慕起了年轻人的活力。到了三十岁，加上工作性质，早睡早起已经和我无缘了。  
在仙台等待我的也不是什么人，而是工作。  
光是有人在等着自己，仅这一点就足够让人羡慕了。  
这样想着，我开始注意起身边的青年来。  
令人羡慕的柔顺的黑色短发，上挑的眼角显得不那么和善，但总得来说五官颇为端正。刚才的言辞也有着他这个年纪的人里不太常见的认真。想必很受女孩子欢迎吧。  
和将近190cm的身高相符的，身上的外套和背包也清一色都是运动品牌。  
“难道是什么运动选手吗？”  
“诶？”面对我突兀的问题，青年愣了一愣，随即答道“是的，我在打排球！”  
这个话题让青年突然坐直了身体，眼神也闪闪发光了起来。  
说出来的话一定是不礼貌到了极点，但是在我心里却觉得像极了“看到喜欢的玩具的大型犬”。  
高中的时候，曾经有过一段短暂的时间，身边有好几个有着类似眼神的人。  
“我高中的时候，也做过排球部的经理哦。”  
虽然只有半年时间，也不是什么强队，寥寥数人的社团，每天持续着雷同的练习。  
青年则更加来了兴致，整个人转向了这边。  
“请问是宫城的学校吗？叫什么名字？”  
“不，是在岩手。不是什么强队，输在县大会第二场的那种。”  
“是吗，我高中的学校，也曾被叫成没落的强豪，不过后来我们还是回到了全国大赛。”他的话匣子突然被打开了。“我们的经理非常辛苦，一直照顾我们。我很尊敬经理。”  
“那个，可以问一个问题吗？”  
我点了点头。不料青年的问题却让我大跌眼镜。

“疾风（hayate）和隼（hayabusa）有什么关系吗？”

“诶？”这个跳跃性的话题让我没能理解他问的是什么。  
“啊，我记得我去东京的时候车票上写的是疾风（hayate）号，但这个车票上写的是隼（hayabusa）号，我有点担心是不是坐错了。”青年见状连忙解释道。  
说实话我有些吃惊现在的年轻人会问出这种问题。不过还是笑着给他解答了“只是车型名字不同而已，车票上写着仙台就一定能到仙台，而且隼比疾风更快哦”让他放心。  
青年也仿佛松了一口气道：  
“果然是听上去很像的不同东西啊。”  
这个人一定是靠体育推荐升学的吧。我在内心摇了摇头，同时职业病让我忍不住接着解释起来。  
“疾风的意思是吹得很快的大风。隼呢是一种鸟，特点是翅膀很大，飞得很快，可以攻击体型比自己更大的鸟类，还会被用来捕鹰。听上去很像，但是完全不同的东西，虽然意思都是想形容新干线速度很快。”  
青年呆呆地看着我，仿佛拜倒在我的博学之下，接着又突然想到了什么一般，露出了不怎么好看的笑容。  
“这种鸟，和我高中时的搭档很像呢。”  
“虽然对排球选手来说，他个子很小，但是他很强。”  
“速度很快，我拼劲全力也不一定能跑赢他。”  
“也很能跳，跳起来就像是有翅膀一样。”  
“而且真的会去挑衅体型比他大得多的选手”青年一边说着一边张开双臂做了个“哇”的动作。  
“那些人，也确实把他当成了对手。”   
青年像是想到了什么遥远的回忆一样，语气中充满了温柔与怀念。  
“那他现在在干什么呢？” 我忍不住问道。  
“现在啊……” 他若有所思地望向了窗外。

“大概正在什么地方跑着吧。”

我顺着他的目光朝窗外望去。  
停车时间已经超过了10分钟。不知不觉间外面已经亮了起来，灰色勾勒出了积雪的轮廓。  
远处的地平线已是火烧一般的颜色。在靠近地面的地方出现了一道明显的分界线，浓烈的橙色如水彩画一般，从地面之下向上渗透着、渲染着，逐渐将本属于夜晚的漆黑染成淡蓝、照成藏青。鲜明的色彩仿佛要灼伤我的视网膜一般扑天倒地地印满了整个视野。  
从未想过日出竟是如此绚丽。  
本以为自己会就这样睡过去的。没想到此刻能够在新干线上迎接新年的第一个日出。

“啊，抱歉说了这么多无关的事。果然经理都很厉害啊，懂得这么多。”  
青年有礼貌地道了谢，结束了话题。  
这个人果然对经理的认识有偏差。  
这么想着，我感到车子震动了一下，恐怕是启动的信号吧。  
车内广播再次响了起来，开始告知延误后的到达时间。

列车再次启动了。如隼一般，明亮的绿色车体在雪地上开始了高速的奔驰。向着积雪更深的东北的大地。  
初升的太阳在不经意的瞬间就驱走了夜色的影子，积雪和远处的群山都被镀上了一层耀眼的橙色光芒。反光让我有些睁不开眼睛。

青年依旧注视着窗外。

是在想着和高中搭档的往事呢，还是在想着仙台站等待着自己的人呢。

我眯上了眼睛，再次进入了梦乡。  
  
再次醒来的时候，车子已经停在了仙台站的站台。

青年见我醒来后，向我点头道别，走向了车门。  
我也连忙收拾行李准备下车。

仙台新干线的站内并不算大，顺着人流前进，很快就到了改札。

我再次看到了高个青年的过于醒目的身影。  
正焦急地，朝着改札外向他挥手的橙发青年走去。


End file.
